BIG TIME RUSH : Experience Stories! DUSTIN
by treehatsrock
Summary: personalised fanfic! meet kelli, a 21 year old New Yorker, who never seems to have much luck! ironically it's her bad luck that leads her to meeting the man of her dreams; BIG TIME RUSH guitarist, DUSTIN BELT! Kelli finds out the dangers of getting to close to her idol. rated M for sexual content and bad language.


What a terrible terrible evening! I had just finished my class and felt like crying.

I had been doing evening classes. I spent far too long not knowing what I actually wanted to do with my life, but recently decided that cosmetology was for me!

I had been enjoying it. It seemed that everything I did was fun, sometimes taxing. But fun! The prospect of having a job that I actually enjoyed was brilliant.

That was until this evening of course. Last week I threaded a ladies eyebrows perfectly. Tonight I glued the same ladies eyes shut attempting to attach some false eyelashes to her lids.

I felt like such an idiot! It shredded my confidence completely. I didn't have much anyway to be honest. I was forever putting myself down. Tonight though... tonight I deserved it.

It took 45 minutes before that lady could open her eyes again! 45 minutes I felt my cheeks burn red and my teacher giving me the evils.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of there before class finished.

I held in the humiliated tears. My friend Sarah who was in the class too just said it happens to the best of us. But I wasn't the best of them; I was me. And right now I felt like a complete failure.

21 years of age and I couldn't even put eyelashes on properly! Let alone try and get a boyfriend which was my other quest in life.

I was confident in talking to guys, it was the scoring part I just could not get to grips with.

I was a pretty girl, But whenever I seemed to open my mouth it just kinda put boys off.

I was miserable! I headed to the coffee shop for a hot chocolate. No way I was staying in class surrounded by other people that knew I was a complete idiot!

I began to text my mom to say I was out early; she always picked me up.

I pulled my jacket in tighter as the rain began to fall in sheets around me. I tried to text with one hand and gave the road I was crossing a quick glance. I stepped out then heard the loudest screech of brakes in my ears.

I knew the car was going to hit me. I couldn't even look up, I couldn't even move. I was glued to the spot. All I saw was the glare of headlights in my eyes. The rain making it impossible to see anything anyway.

Instead of the "see my life flash before my eyes" thing your meant to see, I saw absolutely nothing. All I could think was "isn't this ironic! Isn't this just my flaming luck!"

The car swerved in the rain, swinging the back end of it around to face me. It was my hip it bashed in to. It wasn't a smack, more of a tap. the car had slowed enough to not cause me any harm but it still knocked me from my feet.

I landed on my back in a puddle. Shock once again glued me to the spot as I took in what had just happened in the last few seconds.

My long brown hair was saturated as it lay in the puddle.

I saw a figure leaning over me. Rain dripping from his hair, his glass misted up. His mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My ears were under the puddle water.

I lifted my head. It was then I knew I was dead! I must of been dead! This was heaven!

Heaven was a lot like a rainy New York. The reason I knew this was heaven and not new york was because the man standing in front of me was my dream man.

My dream man that only my dreams had ever been the outlet that I would be with him by.

"Are you okay, babe?" I heard him say this time; now my head was out from the water.

"I'm in heaven!" I said to the man.

I was treated to a sexy smile. "Not quite heaven! You hurt?" He asked

I shook my head. "I.. I err.. don't think so" I replied, gracefully taking his hand that he held out to help me up.

It was then my leg seared with agony.

"Oh shit!" I winced with pain.

"Come on, lets sit you in the car" he said placing his arm gently around my waist helping me in to his car.

Once inside he straightened his car up and parked up with his hazards on by the side of the road.

I just stared him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a quizzical look at me.

"Your Dustin! Your Dustin freaking Belt! I know your not going to hurt me" I replied

Dustin treated me to that beautiful smile that I had come to love over the years.

He swept his dripping wet hair away from his face. "I've met you before haven't I?" Was all he replied.

I nodded. "Yeah at Saratoga springs.. I have a picture of us.. your amazing" I said in complete awe.

"That's pretty cool.. not cool that I almost killed you though. How's your leg." He asked looking at my soaking wet jeans from being in a puddle.

"It's fine... probably just a bruise. Im ruining your car seat!" I replied also looking at the rain water dripping off of me.

Dustin chuckled. "Your fine, Can I give you a lift anywhere?" He asked.

The smell of the interior in his car had that "new" aroma.

"I was just texting my mom..." I said looking at my now empty hand. "Oh fuck! My phone!" I said attempting to get back out of the car to get it.

"Hey, hey! Slow down tiger! I will find the phone" dustin said holding on to my arm. His grip was firm.

I nodded and watched as he walked back out in to the pouring rain.

Holy shit, fuck, fuck! I was in dustins car... I!... me! Was in dustin belts automobile. Holy shit!

_Get a follow Kelli, get a follow!_ I told myself.

Second thought, screw the follow. _GET A DATE!_ Screamed my subconscious at me.

Dustin opened the door, he was completely soaked. "Sorry I don't think the chances of this working again are high" he said apologetically. "What's your name?" He asked as he handed me my phone.

His trademark moustache was moist from the rain. I desperately had the urge to touch it. I wondered what it felt like to kiss his soft looking lips with his moustache so wet... oh god.

"What's your name!" Dustin said repeating himself.

"Fuck... sorry, I'm Kelli!" I said still eyeing up his wet moustache. He must of saw me looking at it as he gave it a wipe with his sleeve, drying it off a little.

"I think your cell is dead" he replied looking at my phone in my hand.

I also looked down at my phone. "Oh nuts!" I said looking at it, I held it up and water poured out from the inside.

"You fancy a drink? Hopefully you can dry off a bit then I can take you home?" Dustin said looking guilty.

"I would love that! Oh my... can I have your number?" I asked out right.

"Haha! You don't mess around do you Kelli?" Dustin laughed as he started his engine.

"Not where you are concerned, no" I smiled sweetly at him. He scanned through the channels on his radio until he found something he liked the sound of.

I watched in amazement as he mimed the words of the song as he drove the short distance to the coffee shop.

Once pulled in to the parking lot near the cafe, dustin opened the car door up for me. "Take it easy, babe" he said as he helped me up.

My leg felt okay really, I imagined I was going to be black and blue but I was fine.

As the true gent that I believed him to be, dustin let me link my arm in to his as he helped me walk in to the coffee shop. I looked like a drowned rat at this precise moment in time, but I held my head high.

The euphoria that poured from heart and my bones as the two people that were in the shop looked up as Dustin and I walked in; was out of this world. In their mind they would of assumed this absolute SEX god of a man I linked arms with, was mine!

Dustin delivered me to a table. He then went over to the counter returning with two coffees.

"So you a rusher or a driver?" Dustin asked as he sat down.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "In all honesty... it's all about you! I used to like Carlos but I saw you sing she will be loved on you tube... that was me done." I smiled.

Dustin gave me a beautiful smile. I expect it was a rare occurrence that a girl told him he was preferred over his 4 boyband best mates. To me he was beautiful, he was weird and he was quirky. I looked in to his beautiful brown eyes. There was nothing like them on this earth.

His horn rimmed glasses only adding to his handsome face.

"Definitely glad I didn't kill you with the car now then" he said sarcastically.

"That was my fault.. I wasn't really looking where I was going" I confessed

"Yeah I know! I know because I was the one looking where I was going" he replied dryly.

I smiled at him, I couldn't tell if he was just poking fun or having a go at me.

"So... where are you heading, I didn't know you were in my part of the world?" I asked.

"Just visiting some friends, I've got some free time so catching up on a few... things; you know!" Dustin replied.

"Yeah I know... I can't believe I bumped in to you like this" I replied.

Dustin took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he looked tired. "It was me that bumped in to you, I think" he said with a crooked smile then placed his glasses back on.

"Yeah I guess... you don't have a girlfriend do you? It's just I read certain things online... there was this one thing I read about a blonde girl, you and her were... well you know, but I said to my friend that no way would you date her. But she was like all; yeah he would... she is a Kendall fan... she'd doesn't know what she is talking about-"

"Kelli... woah!" Dustin said laughing at me.

"What?.. oh, sorry... I sometimes get a bit... over excited... you make me over excited! I will drink the coffee" I beamed at him.

Dustin smiled at me. "I don't think coffee is going to help" he said taking it away from me.

I laughed and slid it back towards me. "Honestly it's fine, it calms me down... I have this thing... it doesn't matter... it's fine... I promise, sorry." I said feeling a bit silly.

Dustin didn't say anything for a moment, I think I scared him slightly. He always had this look, like a lot more was going on in his head than he allowed for anyone to know. "You don't have to say sorry... but in answer to your question; at least I think it was a question" he smiled. "No im not dating.. I don't really date" he said.

"Well that's good to know... I can sleep easy at night now." I grinned.

Dustin smiled at me. "How old are you Kelli?"

"21..." I smiled. "100% legal!" l added with a grin.

Dustin looked me up and down. "Tell you what! I'm in town for a few more days. How about I drop you home now and tomorrow I will treat you to a new cell phone and dinner out?" He said, his beautiful brown eyes like a lost puppy dog.

I was momentarily lost in them and the words he has just spoken.

"You not fancy that?" Dustin said trying to figure me out.

"Holy fuck... you want to take me out to dinner?" I said, my chest heaving in and out as I reminded myself to breath. I took a sip from my coffee to calm myself down before I spontaneously combust love all over the guy sat opposite me.

I had suffered from ADD for years and years. Bizarrely enough coffee had the opposite effect on me because of it, and calmed me down straight!

"If your not too busy, yeah! I guess I owe my biggest fan an apology for almost killing her" he said sarcastically.

I still couldn't figure out if he was being mean or he just had a very dry sense of humour.

"I actually have a thing to... actually no! I'm free... so free!" I said changing my mind.

"Okay well let's get you home before you die from pneumonia" he said with a smile.

I felt pretty chilled out on the ride home. "It's weird, if I hadn't of messed my class up, I never would of been at that road when you went passed"

"Yeah it is weird, I should of been somewhere too... just a fluke huh" dustin said glancing over to me. It was dark now.

"Fate... I think it's fate!" I said matter of factly.

Dustin then switched through his radio channels again trying to find another song to mime to. I wish he would sing. His voice sent shivers through my soul. "So what do you like doing in your spare time... hobbies and stuff?" He asked, filling in the silences

"Loads of stuff! I love horseback riding" I confirmed. "Oh... Just here is great" I said as he pulled up near my house. I pointed to which one was mine.

"Your okay aren't you? Your leg I mean?" He said.

"Yeah fine... it's just my hip.. honestly I'm fine" I reassured him.

Dustin nodded, "well I will pick you up at about... 4 tomorrow? That cool?" He asked.

"It's extremely cool!" I smiled.

Dustin leaned over and gave me a hug. His leather seats in his car squeaking away as he moved. His embrace was strong. It made me feel complete.

"See you tomorrow" I said, and very hesitantly got out of the car.

He waited with his engine purring until I had reached my door. I thought that was cute. He gave me a little salute as I opened up. My heart ached but my body shook with complete adrenalin.

"Hi mom! Im home" I yelled out but run upstairs before she had the chance to reply.

I went in to my bedroom and flicked the light on. The image that reflected me back in my mirror horrified me.

"Holy shit! Kelli... look at the state of you" I said to my reflection. I was covered in mud and still looked sopping wet.

I jumped in to the shower and washed myself off. Listening to heffron drives stand forever. My insides still shook with excitement. I couldn't believe what had happened.

I wrapped a towel around myself and rummaged through all my clothes. What the heck was I going to wear tomorrow?

I pulled all my best outfits out and chucked all the ones that were no good on the floor.

What the hell was I meant to wear to meet him. Jesus, dustin!

As the night rolled by quickly I felt like a kid on Christmas eve. My stomach couldn't settle, I was too excited to eat, too excited to sleep. Midnight came and went. I went down stairs to get a drink. Drinking most of it before I reached my bedroom again. I set the glass down on my dark wood chest of drawers and got back in to bed.

My eyes didn't want to shut. I just layed there, taking in the baby blue colour of my walls as the moonlight shined in through my window. My mind felt so busy. Everything was riding on this. I couldn't mess this up. This was my life, my dream... my destiny. Dustin was my destiny! I knew he was. The way he made me feel I couldn't even explain.

The euphoria built up inside me but I eventually did manage to drop off in to a terrible nights sleep. I kept waking up, my brain reminding me what was to come. I kept acting out in my head things I might say it do that could secure me this amazing man in my life.

Needless to say I woke up after 11am feeling like crap.

I looked around my room where I had left what looked like thousands of clothes scattered about. What in God's name was I going to wear?

He might be taking me to McDonald's for all I knew. There was no point in getting dressed up. smart casual was my best bet!

I looked out the window, it was still pouring with rain!

I decided on my black skinny jeans and chose a nice t-shirt with it. I hung it up and went downstairs I had a look in the fridge but my stomach wasn't prepared for anything to be placed in it.

The day dragged. I spent a long time getting ready, doing my hair, doing my make up, my nails. I shaved my legs to perfection. The thought of Dustin looking at my bare legs... oh my God! What if he wants to have sex?! Do I want to be just a notch on his bed post?

Given the chance; yes! Yes I fucking would!

By 3:30 I was dressed to impress and pacing the floor, checking various windows in my house for any sign of his shiny looking car.

4pm came and went and still no sign of the man of my dreams.

My heart began to ache and the worthless feeling began to creep back in to my mind. I could feel the tears wanting to escape.

At 4:25, all those bad feelings went and were replaced by irrational nerves as I saw Dustin pull up and get out of his car.

_Fuck fuck fuck! Deep breaths kel' pull it together girl!_ I told my self.

I counted to 25 after dustin knocked on my door, I didn't want to pounce on him the minute he darkened my door step, I wanted to seem... well, relaxed. Even though I was wired beyond belief today.

Keeping my mouth in check, so it wouldn't run away with me was going to be a task! I should of drank some coffee, thinking about it now.

I opened the door up. The cool air from the rain hit my face instantly. I hoped my hair wouldn't frizz in this weather.

"Hey! How you feeling today?" Dustin asked confidently like we were old friends, as we spoke under the shelter of my porch

"Fine... err... hey, I mean! Yeah im fine. Not a scratch on me. How are you?" I asked feeling like I might puke on his shoes I was so nervous.

"Bit annoyed... come check it out" he said welcoming me under his umbrella in shelter from the monsoon-like weather new york was experiencing.

I yelled bye to my mom, who I knew was watching me from another window, and left with Dustin under the protection of his umbrella.

Dustin led me to the trunk of his car. "Look at this bad boy!" He said with a smile, as he pointed to a dent in the car.

"Fuck, did I cause that?" I asked rubbing my hip that was still tender.

"Your ass did that!" Dustin said smiling still. I took a bit of offence to his blatant criticism, I think he saw that. "Kelli, it was a joke!" He clarified.

"Okay" I replied giving him a half smile. "Sorry I ruined your car... is it new?"I asked.

"It's hired! I flew in. Listen, don't worry... I was more worried that you had really hurt yourself, but your butt must be pretty indestructible" he smiled, showing that he meant no offence.

I returned his smile in full this time. He was really hard to work out. His weirdness was on a different level.

"Come on lets get you out of the rain, you look too pretty to get wet today" he said ushering me round to the passengers side.

I giggled ridiculously at his compliment. I saw my mom from the window inside my house. Dustin saw her too and flashed her a smile with a little wave.

I blushed then got in his car.

Dustin folded down his umbrella and put it in the trunk. He then got in the drivers side.

"That your mom?" He asked starting up the engine.

"Yeah, I told her I was meeting you... I think she thought I was having some kind of episode" I laughed. "She is probably relieved your a real person... she worries though." I explained.

"It's good she worries... so where is the best place to replace your cell, young lady?" He asked. The wipers on the car going at full throttle so he could see through the rain.

"You don't have to buy me a new cell dustin, it was my own fault!" I said now feeling guilty.

"Ah! Nonsense... besides how will I get your number if you don't have a phone" he said with a wink as he glanced in to my direction quickly.

Well that was me done! Holy shit! He wants my number!

Dustin took me in to town, the mall wasn't too busy at this time of day but I made full use of my rock star companion as best I could.

Dustin seemed very secure with himself, he chatted about everything... well everything but big time rush. He had the habit of chucking his arm around my shoulder when he told a joke. The butterflies in my stomach were insane.

The best... absolute best moment was when I saw this blonde bitch who I used to go to school with. She was a complete whore and was always having a go at me. But as she saw me strut my sexy lil ass round that mall with Dustin and his arm draped around me as we shopped; everything was put in to place. Karma is a bitch!

I could see the girl recognised who dustin was, he looked delicious today too, with a snap back thrown on his head teamed up with a t-shirt and jacket, his jeans hung low. I only noticed this when he bent over at one point. I also took in the little tuft of hair that ran up from his groin at he reached up high, exposing his stomach from his shirt on another occasion.

I was a complete pervert where this guy was concerned.

"Get an IPhone, babe. They are a lot better than the shiz you had before" he said as we browsed passed the shop.

"I can't expect you to pay for that! Don't be ridiculous" I said to him.

Dustin then stood in front of me, his brown eyes peeping over the top of his glasses. "I'm lucky your not dead, you can't put a price on your life babe, but I can buy you a decent phone" he replied.

His eyes searched mine. I actually felt like I wanted to kiss him. Did he want me to kiss him?

"Are... you flirting with me?" I whispered out, no need to talk loudly as his face was so close to mine.

"Might be!" He grinned.

That was it! That was my cue, I leaned in to get my first taste of his beautiful lips.

Dustin chuckled at me though, once again slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Not here, babe... not here" he laughed and pulled me in to the phone shop.

I did come away from the shop with an iphone. Dustin took me to some Italian place after. He was non stop flirting. But he only ever did it when he knew no one could see. It bothered me slightly.

"Are you shy, or just smart?" I queried as the waiter of the Italian restaurant produced a fantastic looking lasagne in front of me.

Why the fuck did I choose this? how was I meant to eat this gracefully in front of him. I wasn't even sure I fancied any food.

"Smart!" Dustin replied. "I expect you know what kind of reception you would get if people saw us... close" he said choosing his words wisely.

"Doesn't that get annoying though?" I asked.

"Part of the job!" Dustin replied. "You not going to eat that?" He asked looking at my plate.

"Yeah... do I get your number then?" I asked.

Dustin smiled at me. "What's it worth?" He replied.

I laughed at first, thinking it was a joke. I was a virgin and had very little experience with any type of romance. I didn't want him to know that though.

_Play it cool Kelli... play it cool_! I told myself.

"Whatever you want!" I replied flashing him my sexy-eyes.

Dustins smile broadened. "Whatever huh... Okay..." he said then took my new iphone and Dustin wrote his cell number in it. He held it up in front of me.

I went to take it but he moved it away.

"Tease!" I said to him, once again not sure if he was joking or not.

"Kelli if I give you this I need you to swear that it doesn't make its way on to facebook or Twitter, I don't want you to tell anyone that you have it, I don't want you to abuse it. If you do as I ask then we remain in contact, if you mess up, I probably won't speak with you again... is that clear?" He asked.

"Crystal clear!" I replied.

"Good girl!" He then said and handed me my phone back.

I giggled as I sent him a text right there and then. I watched in delight as his own phone lit up... holy crap! I had a direct line to Dustin... this was insane!

"If your not eating that did you wanna go?" Dustin then said once again looking at my plate.

"Home?" I asked sadly.

"No... no not home!" He replied softly. His eyes letting me in on what he was after.

My heart burst in to life, it had a mind of its own now. "Let's get going then" I said bravely. Not sure if my legs would work.

Dustin walked alongside me as we left the restaurant, but once outside he took my hand. His grip once again powerfully firm. The night was pitch black and the rain continued to pour down. Dustin removed his jacket and held it over the two of us. We tried running to the dryness of his car but my hip wasn't wanting to run.

"In here!" Dustin said pulling me in to an alleyway, as a form of temporary cover. the rain still came down heavy but the guttering on top of the two buildings we were sandwiched between did offer us some shelter. Dustin still held his jacket over our heads as his body pushed me up against the wall.

Dustin pressed his lips against mine. The feel of them so much softer than I ever imagined. The brush of his facial hair against my skin sent shivers through me. I had wanted this so badly, for so long!

He seemed pretty set on knowing what he wanted from me, as one hand still held the jacket up over our heads his other was unbuttoning my jeans.

Once he had pinged the button open his hand was in my panties.

"Oh god!" I said out loud as I felt a finger inside me.

"This okay?" Dustin whispered as his lips moved from my mouth to my neck.

I nodded. "I've not done this before" I breathed out heavily.

Dustin pulled his face away from me.

"Nothin'... before?" He asked.

"No" I replied, unsure of what effect this honesty would have on the situation I now found myself in.

A huge thunder clap rumbled above our heads, the brightness from the lightning that followed shone on Dustins features. I could see the sexy smile on his face as the thought of taking my virginity struck him.

His hand came out of my underwear and his urgency faded. His jacket dropped to the floor, the rain hit my skin. It felt refreshing.

I could feel the tension melting away, as the heat from his body seeped into my skin.

His body tensed slightly as rumbles of thunder rolled over us.

Dustin whispered in my ear as he stroked his now free hand over my face, freeing the wet strands of hair from my skin. "You are beautiful" he said

I loved the way he talked, the way his voice sounded at the side of my neck, his kisses travelled down my shoulders and made my fingers tingle.

I wrapped myself in his arms and gazed into his eyes, that once again met mine. He was on a mission to make this special for me.

I was so relaxed, so content here, despite the rain, despite the darkness.

Thunder echoed in the distance. lightning

splintered the dark sky.

The wind-blown strands of hair cross my cheek; and Dustins fingers are warm as they brush the hair aside once again, freeing my face; allowing me to be kissed.

The air smelt damp, but the scent of dustins skin was out of this world. The electricity in the storm matched what was flashing between us.

The temperature in my body dropped fast as the rain soaked my clothes and skin; the wind picked up also.

Dustins arms tensed around me possessively and pulled me closer.

I shut my eyes and lost myself in the nearness of him; my dream man.

Nothing else mattered, except being here.

The drops of rain took my breath away. Dustins mouth felt warm on my skin as the cool rain fell around us in sheets.

I kissed his face as it washed over us, soaking into my hair, my clothes, like a million fingers massaging the stress from my body.

A tingle rippled through me. Our soft moans echoed off of the walls, and I swear I could feel his heart beating in my chest.

As dustin realised I was shivering both from the chill of the rain and the heat of his skin, he lifted me from the puddle I stood in, he held my body firmly up against the brick wall.

The intensity of his smoldering gaze took my breath from my throat.

His lips brushed mine ever so softly, and he smiled. the feel of his breath on my face, I heard the soft chuckle in the back of his throat. I know I must look a sight, drenched from head to toe again, but I didn't care.

I wanted him so badly. I was ready, this was it! right here, right now.

I let my hand wander down the body I had craved for so long. The large bulge in his pants; hard to not notice.

I ran my fingers over it, hearing the sweet sound of a gasp from dustins mouth.

He wanted me too.

I didn't care that we weren't in a warm bed. I liked the feel of his damp flesh against my own.

I did however scorn myself for not wearing a dress, as it would of made this entire thing a lot easier for me.

I think Dustin thought the same thing as he gently fumbled around with my jeans. Eventually freeing my legs from them, I noticed then that he had already freed himself from his pants.

I understood straight away why dustin was as confident as he was. He had been hiding a treasure away. He was huge!

He pinned me up against the wall again, the force of his wet body making me feel insane. He gently lifted me up, my legs willingly wrapped around his waist. And he entered me slowly.

There was no pain, there was no discomfort, apart from my hip. All I felt was pleasure. My body was made for his.

Soon I felt his lips on my mouth, then on my chin, I turned my head as he trailed down my neck. He was everywhere, and the sensation overwhelming. An avalanche of pleasure built inside and came crashing down over me in waves.

My legs tensed, and my hips bucked against him, Dustin didn't even slow. he stroked my thighs as he held me right against his body, which was rocking with pleasure against mine, he continued to touch and taste me with his tongue, until I got so overwhelmed by the sensation of him that all I could respond with was a whimper.

At that sound, he relaxed, Dustin took a deep breath, and lay his head on my shoulder for a moment, still pleasing me vibrantly with his movements.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, his hat falling to the floor, I traced circles along his temple, his ear, the line of his jaw.

my fingertips floated across his bottom lip, I was fascinated by its colour, his beard, his moustache, his warmth and softness. he kissed my finger sucking it into his mouth.

Dustin then thrust himself in further in to my body, crashing me harder in to the wall behind me. My muscles contracted and pulled him deeper, he slowly moved, in and out, with long, smooth strokes.

Soon I felt his muscles tensing and releasing against my skin, his hands grasping at my thighs, his mouth kissing, licking, and tasting. Every bit of my consciousness was wrapped in him, as he took over and possessed me; body and soul. I lost myself in the depths of his eyes and every nerve ending in me exploded.

Thunder rolled across the sky above us and waves of the pleasure dustin inflicted on me burst from my body as I climaxed with him.

We stayed together, kissing in the rain for several minutes after.

He seemed momentarily lost for words.

It was voices nearing the alleyway that made us get moving. I pulled my soaking wet jeans back on as best I could, as Dustin tucked himself back in to his pants.

"You okay?" I asked looking up at him as I put one of my shoes back on, leaning on to his jacket that was now back on him to help steady me.

"Yeh... fine, babe" he replied. I wasn't convinced on his reply. "You okay yeah?" He asked searching my eyes for something I just couldn't fathom out.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was... wet" I laughed.

Dustin smiled and kissed me once more, he lingered his lips next to mine as he pulled away, like he wanted to say something. He just gave me one more kiss then took my freezing cold hand and led me from our alleyway.

I never thought an alleyway could be so romantic.

I noticed he didn't make eye contact after that though. There were no more flirts, no more sexy glances as he drove me home.

"You sure you okay Dustin, you've gone really weird... weirder than usual, I mean"

Dustin chuckled, "I'm fine... that was mind blowing!" He admitted.

Wow! My idol thought I was mind blowing. To be fair I don't even think I did much, but he was right. It was something!

"So much for not dating then huh" I said grinning. I felt for sure my luck had changed. This was definitely going to be a "thing" between us.

I saw his eyes move from the road down to the steering wheel and back in response to what I just said. It was that look, that I knew all this was a load of shit. Being a notch on his bedpost was all I was ever going to be. He had robbed me of my virginity for his own kicks. He didn't give a toss about me. He didn't need to, he was Dustin Belt... riding off of his best friends fame.

"Stop the car!" I demanded, tears leaving me.

"Kelli listen... don't do this to your self!" He said as he pulled over. The first eye contact he had given me since we had sex.

"No you listen! You think you can go around breaking the hearts of the girls that adore you, just because of who you are! ... your a fucking fraud dustin!" I Yelled placing my hand on the door lever. "Why were you on that stretch of road yesterday? What was the reason you were there at that precise moment in time?!" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Kelli..." he began.

"Just do me a favour and answer the fucking question." I replied

"I was meant to be meeting someone... they changed their mind... a girl." He said looking down to his lap in what I could only guess to be shame.

"You mean she realised that you were a poor excuse for an idol too" I raged.

"I guess... yeah" he said not looking at me.

"I hate you!" I replied, finally glad that I had no control over what came out of my mouth. He deserved to hear that.

I pulled the lever and left the car, walking off in the rain.

Dustin curb crawled along side me, he rolled his window down.

"Kelli get back in the car, your miles from home" he said.

I raised my hand and gave him the finger. My heart sank as he rolled the tinted window up and drove away.

The tears left me then. I pulled the phone from my purse and dialled my mom's number for her to come and collect me.

Once I was home I didn't wash or shower I just got in to my pjs. My mom knew something shit had happened but she didn't press for answers. She just left me to it. I crawled in to bed, once again staring up at the baby blue walls of my bedroom. The smell of Dustins skin still clung on to my own.

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, the memories of last night paining my fragile heart.

I picked up my cell from my dark wood chest of drawers and sighed at the mountain of clothes that I had discarded in preparation for my date with Dustin.

"Never get too close to your idols" I sighed too myself.

I looked at my phone, I had 3 missed calls and a text.

My heart momentarily stopped when I saw it was Dustin that had been contacting me.

I read the text.

"Kelli, I will b round at ten! B ready!" It said.

I narrowed my eyes at the text. Then cursed myself as I saw it was 10 to ten.

What the fuck does he want now?

I threw my hair up in to a pony tail, really not giving a shit if he thought I looked rough. I chucked on some clothes and went downstairs. To my surprise Dustin was already here and sat with my mom.

"Oh... wow!" I said not really knowing what reaction I should have to this situation.

"Sorry im early..." Dustin said, he wasn't wearing any hats today. He gave me a smile which said sorry.

"Just give me a second" I replied and returned upstairs to brush my teeth and get my cell.

I appeared back downstairs.

I gave my mom the look to say all was okay, she smiled back and left us to it.

"I need to talk to you" Dustin said, "you wanna go for a drive?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure" I replied. Hoping that he could restore some faith in me that he wasn't all bad.

Once in his car, he did his thing of scanning through the radio channels and miming to the words.

"Why don't you sing?" I asked.

"I like to listen... music is my passion kelli.." he explained.

I gave him a small smile. I knew that already.

"Where are we going?" I asked, noticing that we were heading out of town. The sun was out today. It was beautiful. The sky was almost cloudless.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"... Dustin why did you bother seeing me again? I don't get it?!" I said.

He gave me a little glance as he took his eyes from the road for a second. "I wanted to prove you wrong... prove myself wrong... yesterday was... it really was mind blowing. I've never felt like that before, I didn't know if it was the rush of the alleyway or the rain or what... when I got back to the hotel I realised it was the rush of you!" He explained.

In that instant I felt my heart melt again. "Are you just saying that... scared I will tell everyone what your really like, what you really get up to?" I asked.

Dustin shrugged. "I don't want to be that guy anymore... I dont want a load of girls falling at my feet. I want to fall at your feet Kelli... I swear.. your completely barking mad, but I can't get you out of my head. After we... you know, yesterday! I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't know I could feel that way!" He explained. "I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you" he said pulling up the car.

He got out and opened my door, instantly taking my hand.

"I didn't think you did public?" I asked, feeling in shock of what he was telling me, aswell as his hand on mine with the several people that were around. It was then I realised we were at the riding centre.

"I don't care what people think... I want you. Do you want me?" He asked, once again his brown eyes killing me as they looked so deeply in to mine.

I was speechless. Dustin then tipped my chin pulling me in nearer, the warmth of his body radiating through me. He kissed me softly, the feel of his moustache against my face just felt natural.

"This was fate!" He said as he pulled away.

My chest heaved in and out with adrenalin. "I want you too... so badly!" I replied.

Dustin smiled, but his arrogant grin had left his lips. He only had eyes for me now.

I adored the fact he had remembered I said that I loved horse back riding. I had never been to this place though.

"A friend of mine owns it" Dustin explained. He then took me over to a stable.

"There is only one horse" I smiled as I looked in.

"I want you to ride with me... hold on tight if you like!" He smiled.

"You ride?"I questioned with amusement in my eyes.

"You betcha!" He replied, getting the gear down and furnishing the horse ready to ride.

"You were wrong the other day you know... when I was laying in that puddle" I said as he walked over to me.

"About what?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This is heaven" I replied. Dustin then leaned in for the first of many kisses...

* * *

author note: well kelli, I hope this does the trick! you are the only mental girl I know to prefer that hairy sex God over his delicious mates. my first... and probably only Dustin fic, goes to you!

thanks to every one who reads it. james is next forthe personalised fics! so if your a James girl get ready... your in for a bumpy ride!


End file.
